A Day At The Beach
by Kodoku6
Summary: [One-shot]Who would've thought a day at the beach would bring so many people together.Pairings:NejiTen,NaruHina,KakashiKurenai,slight ShikaIno and slight SasuSaku. Please R&R.


**A Day At The Beach  
**By: Kodoku433

Kodoku: Hey Everyone! I wrote this out of pure boredom! I don't know if someone has created a fic like this before, if someone did, I sincerely apologize. I'm also sorry if the characters are at all OOC and Im also sorry if this is too short.

Nikushimi: This fic contains VERY little SasuSaku, since Kodoku isn't a fan of that pair. The pairings are: NejiTen, NaruHina, KakashiKurenai, and slight ShikaIno.

Kanashimi: Kodoku433 Does NOT own Naruto. If she did, Neji and Tenten would have more spotlight!

* * *

A particular kunoichi walked through the crowded streets. She had beautiful, chocolate brown eyes and brown hair tied up into two buns atop her head. Beside her was Neji, the Hyuuga Prodigyand also her treasured team mate. Not far ahead of them was Rock Lee, her other team mate who wore a green spandex suit just like her sensei, Gai. The girl's name was Tenten, well of course, who else had a Hyuuga prodigy, a guy who wore a green spandex suit that cannot do ninjutsu nor genjutsu, only taijutsu, as team mates and a sensei that had inhumane ideas such as running around Konoha 500 times? Tenten came to the conclusion that there were only two sane people in her team, her and Neji, and she was thankful of that too. Before, she had thought Neji was a arrogant, egotistical jerk, which he is, but as time went by, Tenten got to know him better, she knew why he acts the way he acts, and now she does not mind much anymore. Before Tenten could go on about her thoughts, a certain pink-haired kunoichi came up to them. 

"Hi Tenten, Hi Neji, Hi Lee." the pink-haired kunoichi greeted.

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten greeted back, Neji nodded as a greeting.

"Hello Sakura!" Lee greeted, as loud as he could. Almost everyone who knew Lee, knew that Lee had the biggest crush on Haruno Sakura, the pink-haired, emerald colour-eyed girl that stood in front of them right now.

"What's up?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, well we were planning to go to the beach today since it's quite hot today, and we were wondering if you guys would like to come…" Sakura invited, smiling brightly.

"Of course we'll come…" Tenten smiled back.

"I'm not going." Neji stated flatly.

"You're going Neji! You train day and night, relax at least today!" Tenten demanded.

"No."

"Come or I'll leave this team, and if I do, you and Lee will have to spar!" Tenten threatened.

"Go ahead." Neji stated, smirking. Tenten paled.

"I was joking! Just please come! When do we get to the beach like today?" Tenten pleaded again, Neji did not respond. Tenten twitched.

"We WILL come Sakura!" Tenten grinned.

"Ok, meet us at the gate by noon." Sakura waved goodbye and went off to the direction of her house. Tenten grinned and began to pull Neji towards the Hyuuga mansion, ignoring Lee, who was daydreaming around Sakura. Neji was curious about Tenten's actions, but he did not show it, he never showed any emotion, well of course, he is THE Hyuuga Neji. Tenten knocked on the gate of the Hyuuga mansion loudly. A maid opened the door.

"How may I help you?" she asked behind the gate.

"I need to speak with Hiashi-sama. Please." Tenten requested. When she requested that, Hiashi, coincidently was walking by the gate. He went over to the gate and looked at Tenten with a bored expression. The maid bowed slightly, and retreated to her work.

"Can I help you?" Hiashi asked the girl.

"Yes, can you order like demand Neji come to the beach with us?" Tenten asked. Neji looked at Tenten.

_'She's interrupting Hiashi-sama just to make me go?'_ Neji thought, and looked at Tenten like she was becoming Lee.

Hiashi looked at Tenten.

"You are Neji's team mate, correct?" Hiashi asked, clarifying things. Tenten nodded.

"Can you please tell Neji to come to the beach with us? He's too stubborn for me to persuade him! So, I thought that you could just order him to come with us." Tenten smiled sheepishly, suddenly thinking that this was a bad idea. Hiashi nodded.

"Neji, I demand that you go with your team mate to the beach." Hiashi demanded. Neji and Tenten looked at Hiashi with shock.

"He needs the time anyway." Hiashi stated before he walked away.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama!" Tenten yelled. Neji looked at Tenten, his eye twitching.

"Now you have to go Neji! It was an**order** from Hiashi-sama!" Tenten smiled, each end stretching across her face. Neji's white pearl eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Fine." Neji stated reluctantly.

"Now go pack Neji!" Tenten smiled and walked towards her apartment. Tenten smiled happily as she packed, it seems that she didn't pack much. Only a small bag with a few items in it. Tenten took her only swimming clothes, a green bikini. She looked at it disgusted, it was the only thing she had, she got it as a gift and she wasn't the type to go shopping for bathing suits anyway. Tenten put on the green bikini, which fit her perfectly. She put on a navy blue sleeveless top over it with black capris. Taking a glance at the clock, she noticed she had 15 minutes to get to the gate, which was more than enough, but she went anyway. Jumping on the roofs of the buildings in Konoha, she reached the gate immediately. Sakura and Hinata were already there.

"Hey Sakura, Hey Hinata!" Tenten greeted.

"Hello Tenten-san" Hinata greeted back.

"Hey, did you get Neji to come?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, who else is coming?" Tenten asked back.

"Um everyone. Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, and Asuma-sensei are also going. Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san can't come." Sakura told Tenten.

"Ok." Tenten stated. They waited for the rest to arrive. Ino came dragging Shikamaru while Chouji was munching on his bag of chips. Sasuke came by himself. Kiba and Akamaru along with Shino came together. Neji came basically dragging himself towards the gate, since he ever wanted to go in the first place. Asuma, Iruka, Lee and Gai came together, while Kurenai and Kakashi were late.

"I understand why Kakashi's late but why Kurenai too?" Asuma asked.

"Probably dragging Kakashi here I bet." Iruka responded. As if on cue, Kurenai appeared with a beaten up, and unconscious Kakashi being dragged behind her. When she came up close, she let go of Kakashi.

"I knew he wouldn't come here early, so I beat him up." Kurenai said, and then looked away when everyone was staring at her.

"You didn't need to go this far, did you?" Asuma asked her.

"No..well..yes! It's faster than waiting an hour!" Kurenai reasoned. Everyone agreed. Naruto took a bucket and ran to the river, he came back and dumped it on Kakashi's face, which woke up from the impact of the cold liquid. He looked around to see everyone staring at him, and Naruto holding a bucket.

"Let's get going!" Sakura said before Kakashi could even open his mouth to say something. They left Konoha and about one hour later of jumping from tree to tree, they arrived at a beautiful shore. The beach was clean. It looked like no one ever went swimming here before. Naruto grinned and dumped his clothes and belongings on the sand, then he ran towards the sparkling blue water. Lee followed. Everyone walked slowly to the shore and put their belongings down. Minutes passed and everyone, well practically everyone, were already in the ocean, enjoying the tingling feeling of water on their skin. Ino and Sakura were lying down on the beach in their bikinis, Sakura's was a light pink while Ino's was a dark blue. Hinata was wearing apretty colour of lavender on herbikini. Tenten already took off her clothes to show her bikini underneath.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke's voice called to Sakura, she sat up and looked at Sasuke, he had a bucket of water in his hands…wait a bucket of water, facing her. The next thing she knew, she was drenched in water. Sasuke and Sakura got together and were currently dating each other. Sakura smiled at her boyfriend's back and then ran off onto the ocean, leaving Ino by herself. The next thing Ino encountered while she was tanning was that she was being splattered by sand. Ino sat up and looked around to see who was throwing sand on top of her. She saw Akamaru digging in the sandtoo close, too close for comfort. Ino grabbed Akamaru and threw him into the sea, which landed on Shikamaru. Ino went into the ocean too.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said, and went out of the ocean, onto shore. Before he could walk any further though, a hand wrapped itself around his ankle and pulled him in the ocean. Now he was once again, in the ocean, with a laughing Ino. Shikamaru sighed, and dived down. He grabbed Ino's leg and pulled them down. Ino let out a small scream from the sudden action.

………………………………...

"Hey Neji!" Tenten came to greet Neji, who was sitting on the shore, bored. Neji looked at her and grunted.

"Aww cheer up!" Tenten smiled. Neji had no response. Tenten twitched, Tenten twitching isn't a good thing. She got up and pulled Neji to the water. Neji didn't resist. She pushed him into the water and tripped him, which made him go face first into the water. Tenten grinned. Nejiappeared out of the surface ofthe water, rubbing his sore face, when he looked for Tenten, he already saw that she swimming further away from the coast, not only the coast but further away from him too. Hyuuga Neji grinned and dived down. Neji was fast at swimming, and no one, not a single live soul could compare with him in a swimming race. Just when Tenten thought she was safe, something grabbed her underneath and pulled her down. She opened her eyes under water to see a grinning Neji. Tenten swam towards him with enormous speed. Neji wasn't paying attention, but when he saw Tenten swimming towards him, he reacted by a little amount, which made Tenten's face, somehow,crash into his, forcing a kiss. They both blushed enormously and swam to the surface. Neji recovered, Tenten didn't. He smirked and swam closer to Tenten. Tenten looked at Neji, which was so close, she grew even redder. Neji bent his head down, his lips interacting with hers. Tenten didn't resist, she slowly put her arms around his neck, while he put his arms around her waist.

………………………………...

"Wow! Hinata-chan, you look adorable in that!" Naruto complimented, blushing a little. He had long gotten over Sakura when he realized she was in love with Sasuke and nothing could change that. Besides, they were dating anyway.

"Thank-you Naruto-kun…" Hinata blushed furiously.

"I know this is sudden Hinata, but…" Naruto paused to see if Hinata was listening to him, which she was, he felt her soft gaze on him.

"I…I well…I like you…" Naruto stuttered. Hinata blushed and soon her face was as red as a tomato, inside she was bursting with happiness. She was so happy, she began to cry, tears slipping from her eyes onto her face. Naruto looked at Hinata.

'Did I do some thing wrong?' Naruto asked himself.

"I'm sorry, Hinata! I didn't mean to make you cry! I won't feel bad if you don't feel the same way about me!" Naruto grinned, but he was frowning inside.

"No, that's not it Naruto-kun, I..I..I like you too!" Hinata said, her heart calming down after that was said.

"That's good!" Naruto grinned and walked towards Hinata. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. Inside, they were both happy that this turned out this way.

………………………………...

"Why'd you beat me up?" Kakashi asked Kurenai, they were sitting on a cliff looking at the calm waters.

"It was the only way to bring you to the gate on time! I bet you were reading one of those perverted books that Jiraiya wrote!" Kurenai yelled.

"Well….that's kind of true…but…" Kakashi searched his mind for reasons and ended up with none.

"I don't care anymore Hatake!" Kurenai looked away and held her head high, shutting her eyes which indicated that she didn't care and that she was pretty mad. Kakashi saw this.

_'Let's see if Icha Icha Paradise's advice would really work.'_ Kakashi thought. He took Kurenai's chin and tilted her head towards his. He pulled off his mask and kissed her lightly on the lips. Kurenai blushed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Hatake Kakashi?" Kurenai screeched.

"I love you?" Kakashi reasoned, and confessed at the same time. Kurenai blushed and sighed. She moved closer to Kakashi and planted a light kiss on his cheeks.

………………………………...

The sun began to set, as all the love birds met up at a particular spot on the beach. They gathered up their belongings and left the beach. Taking the same route to the beach, they arrived in Konoha faster than expected. Everyone dispersed in pairs. Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata, and finally Kakashi with Kurenai. Shino and Chouji left together since their houses were in the same direction. Kiba left with Akamaruwhile Iruka and Asuma left together for the same reason as Shino and Chouji. Neji and Tenten were still standing at the gates.

"I forgot to tell you out on the beach…" Tenten started. Neji kissed her one more time.

"I love you too." Neji smirked and went towards the Hyuuga Mansion.

_'I guess he knew all along.'_ Tenten thought to herself and walked towards her apartment.

**The End**

**

* * *

**Kodoku: I found this fic kind of lame, well this is my very first naruto, romance fic. So flames and critism are allowed. Im sorry if the character seem OOC, I tried to keep them IC! I'm also sorry for the errors I made if there are any. If there are spacing problems, blame It happened to me a lot of times! Anyway enough of my rambling, thanks for reading! 

Nikushimi: Yeah, thanks for reading!

Kanashimi: Please review! It makes Kodoku happy!

Kodoku: Was that short? Oh well, Bye!

P.S. REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! It'll make me a happy panda!


End file.
